The present invention is directed generally toward utility raps and more particularly toward a utility ramp having overlapping hinge feature which provides significant strength ad support in the hinge while enabling the ramp to fold and nest into a compact unit.
Sport utility vehicle and pickup track owners commonly transport sport vehicles such as ATVs, motorcycles, snowmobiles, etc. as well as small utility vehicles such as lawn mowers, riding/garden tractors, etc. Transportation of these items often involves loading these smaller vehicles onto a larger vehicle. In order to accommodate the loading of these vehicles utility ramps have been developed to raise the small vehicle into the truck.
Utility ramps generally represent a compromise between strength and the ability to be stored compactly. Previous utility ramps have been designed to store compactly by providing a hinge. However, typical hinges limit the load bearing capacity of the ramp. A hinged utility ramp tends to collapse at the hinge. To avoid ramp collapse at the hinge, designers have strengthened the hinged potion in a number of ways. However, the strengthening of the ramp at the hinge has tended to limit the ability of the ramp to store compactly. There is a need for a strong utility ramp which may be stored compactly.